


So, So Right

by quickwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickwest/pseuds/quickwest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Iris are in high school, have been together for a while and decide that right now is the time to have sex. But Iris's fears almost consume her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, So Right

“I just don’t want it to be a big deal,” Iris shrugged as they walked out of the cafeteria, leaving their friends behind.

Somewhere, somehow during lunch, the sex topic came up. She could recall Linda bringing up the intense hookup with a football player she had at Becky Cooper’s party the other weekend then asked the table’s lovebirds for their opinion on her complicated sex life. They both waved her off and fed her a line about knowing when the time is right. Not that they were the ones to talk though because they still hadn’t done it yet.

Barry glanced down at Iris, who was tucked under his arm as she sipped on a bottle of water. He could tell that the idea brought her immediate nervousness when her knee bounced unsteadily. He waited until the rest of their friends were occupied into the conversation and quietly asked, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she nodded quickly.

“Are you sure?” Barry asked.

She nodded once more, but sighed because she couldn’t pull off this lie. Not with Barry, the guy who was her best friend since childhood turned boyfriend. It was like they knew each other like the back of their hands and he knew when something was wrong.

“It’s just that,” she started to say then looked up at his attentive eyes that were amused yet concerned, “Well we haven’t done it yet, and I don’t know. I–”

Barry’s hand ran up and down her arm absentmindedly in an attempt to soothe her. The bell rang before he could speak again and Iris quickly gathered their garbage and he took their used trays over to the garbage bins. He turned back to her, grabbed his backpack and they left their friends without so much of a glance over the shoulder.

“I just don’t want it to be a big deal,” she shrugged as they walked off to class. The last thing she wanted was to make a quick decision but feel unsure about it. “I feel like there’s so much pressure. I don’t want that at all, but I mean I really want to do it.”

Barry smiled at how blunt that was.

“Well like you said, we’ll know when the time is right, right?”

She smiled in agreement, but didn’t say much else about it because she was standing a foot away from class, an hour of Spanish with Señor Suarez; the new teacher from Spain that the girls fell for, but she couldn’t see the appeal. Instead she focused on the subject she tried to enjoy.

“I’ll see you after class?” Iris asked, turning to him so that her back was to the door.

“Yeah,” Barry nodded then leaned in to kiss her. They were both startled by a loud drum roll of knocking on the classroom door. She turned around to see Suarez standing out there.

“Pues, chica. Vamos! Ahora,” he said rapidly. To Barry it was basically gibberish but Iris nodded and smiled as a bashful tint of red colored her cheeks as she walked off.

For the entirety of class, all she could think about was having sex with Barry just like how it had been for the past month or so. Not only would it be her first time but also Barry’s so she felt like this needed to be just right. She didn’t know if it was too early or somehow too late to do it. What if she waited too long to make a move and now it would be too awkward. Or maybe it was finally the right moment. She only ever confided in her friend Caitlin about the situation because no one else would get it.

“Well, it’s not a bad thing that you haven’t had sex. I’m kind of surprised that you two haven’t done it yet, but it shouldn’t be a bad experience, I mean, it’s Barry,” Caitlin told her with a shrug. “You two have been together the longest time, just go for it.”

With that in mind, she came to a decision.

Class was over quicker than normal and she ran off to the science wing where Barry was enjoying his time in chemistry. When it came to school and which subjects they loved the most, they couldn’t have been more opposite; Barry loved science and math where he could solve any given problem every day whereas Iris enjoyed classes like English or Spanish where she was free to be creative. Barry was walking out the door when she arrived and he looked up, grinning when he saw her.

“Hey,” he said, draping his arm across her shoulders, “Long time no–”

“Barry,” Iris interrupted, adjusting the shoulder strap of her messenger bag.

“What’s up?” Barry asked.

She giggled and pulled him over to a surprisingly secluded section of the hallway. Her giddiness was contagious; Barry couldn’t help but smile along with her. This sudden change of attitude fascinated him so much he smiled along and waited for her to speak.

“Barry, I think we should do it,” she said, quickly, but with a lowered voice.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Wha—“

“Oh, it? You think we should do it, have s-sex?” he clarified to which she nodded quickly and eagerly.

“Now?” he asked as if it was the most incredulous thing she had ever asked.

“Yeah, well not now, now,” she said and they began walking down the hall hand in hand. “But why not? We love each other, and I think it should be the next step.”

“Okay,” he nodded slowly.

It was the third time that week that Iris saw Barry after school. The first two times she was at his house when his parents weren’t home. They hung out in his room and made weak, foolish attempts at doing their homework but ended up on his bed making out instead. Both those nights, they tried to keep things going, the hurry along but both times when Barry had his hand under her shirt or reaching for the button of her jeans, she chickened out and stopped him. This time they were locked in her room, tangled in each other on her bed.

“Hold on,” Iris said pushing herself off him. She took a slow, labored breath unsure if her heart was racing because of how nervous she was or something else.

“What’s wrong?” Barry asked, sitting up.

His usual perfectly gelled brown hair was now in a tousled mess. For the first time in those few seconds or minutes or hours of them being together, she really looked at him and her breath lodged in her throat.

“I um, nothing. Just kiss me,” she urged and he obliged.

If there was anything Iris loved about the way Barry kissed her, it was how he consumed her. He’d make her his whole world when his lips touched hers. They were so warm and soft, so inviting. His tongue invaded her mouth, meeting hers in a painfully slow, blissful erotic dance.

She felt his hands run along her bare belly. The small sensation of his hands on her body took her by surprise; she gasped. He stopped, looking at her, his greens eyes full of concern.

“What’s wrong? Do you want me to stop?” he asked.

“No, yes,” she answered causing his eyebrows to draw together. Great, now he was confused and that was the last thing she wanted when she felt bad about already making this a fuss, so she sighed. “I don’t know.”

She felt his gaze burning on her, so she looked away, down into her hands folded in her lap, fingers interlocked.

“You’re nervous,” he stated. He didn’t need to ask because of the way she was playing with her mom’s silver wedding band wrapped on her thumb. When she got it from her dad, she wanted to wear it desperately but it was too large for her fingers except her thumbs so she kept it on her left one.

“Yeah,” she finally let out, “It’s just that I’ve never done this before, and I’ve heard things about how the first time hurts and stuff and things change apparently, I don’t know. I thought I wanted this, but maybe not.’

“It’s okay, Iris.. I’m nervous too,” Barry confessed.

“Really?” she asked, and exhaled a sigh of relief.

“Yeah,” he replied and she noticed that his cheeks started to redden, “I’ve never done this either, you know that, and I want it to be perfect for you.”

It felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders when he said that. Even though she was initially excited to have sex with him, she thought about it almost every second of the day and let her anxious thoughts about it consume her. It seemed as though there were a thousand opinions on what she wanted to do with her body and she felt like there was so much pressure to get it right. But looking at him now, seeing his eyes that she could get lost in, she didn’t feel that nervousness because it was her own relationship with Barry and only they would know when it was right.

“Maybe we’re thinking about this too much, I know I am,” she snorted, “maybe, it’ll be perfect because we’re with each other,” she said, taking his hand into hers.

“Yeah,” he smiled, “that’s true. I just want to be with you.”

That was all she needed to reassure herself. Her nerves were starting to ease as she leaned back into him. his back fell onto the bed as she nestled into him. She fit perfectly into him. His hands freely roamed around her body, exploring, taking it all for himself. 

When he rolled themselves over, she reached for the buttons of his red plaid button down, wanting to feel every bit of him. The moment her hands made contact with his skin, he made an unintelligible noise; a gasp, a groan, a moan.

She let his body lead them as soon as his hands were eagerly tugging at her shirt while pecking at her neck, sucking and biting at the sensitive skin, eliciting soft whimpers from her.

His shirt was off before she knew it and so was her white tank top, a mess of fabric made on the floor. His chest fell on top of hers, not before admiring what he saw. Normally she would have felt exposed and uncomfortable, but this felt like the most natural thing in the world, and the skin on skin contact was electrifying to her. The sensation only increased when his hips grinded into hers, sending shooting shards of pleasure up her spine. It was everything; he was everything.

He reached for the button of her jeans and she noticed his hand trembling a little, something about it made her feel okay that he was just as nervous as he was. Their jeans were next to join the pile on the floor. Her heart jumped at seeing him, all of him. He was insecure with his body sometimes and she didn’t know why. Sure he was skinny, but he was beautiful. 

The next few moments happened in a heated place where only Barry and Iris could exist, where they joined together, moved in sync, where she could look into his eyes and feel for once that everything was right, so so right.


End file.
